wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 8, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The April 8, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 8, 2019 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. This was the Raw after WrestleMania 35. Episode summary Bayley vs Alexa Bliss As fun as it’s been to see Alexa Bliss blaze a trail on the talk show circuit, The Goddess has been conspicuous by her absence as an in-ring competitor these last few months. As it turns out, she hasn’t lost a step between the ropes — or, on the keyboard, as The Goddess used social media to prod The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection to send out one or both members of their team to the ring for her return match. The unlucky volunteer was Bayley, and despite her recent success, The Huggable One found The Goddess to be as obstinate an opponent as ever. Bliss was so hard to put away that Bayley got uncommonly aggressive, executing a sunset flip powerbomb that bounced Bliss’ head off the turnbuckle like a basketball and may have spelled the end for Alexa had she not grabbed the rope during the pinfall attempt. The five-time Women’s Champion still had one ace in the hole: A wicked DDT for a sudden 1-2-3 that signaled her return to the WWE Universe and let The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection know that there is a long gap between blocking someone on Twitter and getting them to shut up. Lacey Evans attacked Raw and SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch Even by the standards of champions, Becky Lynch has it pretty good these days. She has a historic main event win at WrestleMania, two titles on her shoulders, a catchy theme song and even a new rival. The Man had just finished her victory lap (complete with an open offer of a rematch to Ronda Rousey) when she ran afoul of Lacey Evans, who has made a show of strutting up and down the entrance ramp in recent weeks. This time, however, The Lady of WWE made her move, blasting Lynch in the jaw with the Woman’s Right. The fist briefly staggering the champion, but wasn't enough to drop her, instead instigating a brawl up the ramp that ended with Lynch getting the upper hand by ensnaring Evans in the Dis-arm-her. And for all The Irish Lass Kicker's accomplishments over the last few days, she may have inspired Evans to follow one very specific lesson of her main-event journey: To be The Man, you have to beat The Man. Bobby Lashley attacked Dean Ambrose in Ambrose's final WWE match Dean Ambrose’s tenure in WWE ended not with a match, but a fight, as Bobby Lashley decided he’d rather make lewd remarks about Renee Young than have a legitimate match against the former WWE Champion. He underestimated his man, of course, as a nothing-to-lose Ambrose immediately threw hands against The All Mighty and spiked him atop the ramp with Dirty Deeds. Thanks to a distraction by Lio Rush, however, Lashley made it to his feet and countered with a Spear to Ambrose and a one-armed spinebuster that drove him through the commentary table. His business concluded, Lashley made his exit while Renee and WWE officials tended to Ambrose. So Lashley sets out for further vindication after a less-than-ideal WrestleMania, while Ambrose goes out on his proverbial shield. The Grand Slam Champion was a lunatic who ran the asylum and went out in a heap of limbs and shattered pieces of table. It couldn’t have ended any other way. Results * Singles Match: Alexa Bliss defeated Bayley Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Lacey Evans Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:WWE television episodes